PS430
/ |title_ja=VS ロトム (ヒート・ウオッシュ・カット・スピン・フロスト) |title_ro=VS Rotom (Heat, Wash, Cut, Spin, Frost) |image=PS430.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=39 |number=430 |location= Old Chateau Team Galactic Eterna Building Eterna City Sendoff Spring Distortion World |prev_round=Dealing with Dragonite |next_round=The Final Dimensional Duel I }} / or Five Appliances (Japanese: VS ロトム (ヒート・ウオッシュ・カット・スピン・フロスト) VS Rotom (Heat, Wash, , , Frost) or 五つの家電品 Five Appliances) is the 430th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On , the Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman begins to brief and about why he formed their small group. Before he can explain, an enthusiastic Dr. Footstep exclaims that he has gained another footprint, much to Pearl's annoyance. When the Chairman asks why he's with them, Diamond shocks the Chairman by revealing the in his . Diamond states that he has nicknamed Regigigas "Reg", but it refuses to listen to him and come out of its Poké Ball despite helping them at the Spear Pillar. Since it wouldn't listen to him, Diamond invited Dr. Footstep in the hope that he would be able to read Reg's thoughts. Pearl asks the Chairman to finish what he was originally going to say about their mission. The Chairman states that with the notebook they managed to get from Charon, they know that he is after the and Mythical Pokémon of Sinnoh: , , , , , and . The Chairman states that he wants to protect the Pokémon from Charon and hopes that they can work together to do so. Pearl notes that Professor Rowan has asked them to investigate Rotom because they had apparently encountered it before. Upon looking at the section about Rotom in Charon's notebook, Dr. Footstep becomes disinterested in Rotom because it doesn't appear to have footprints and decides to stay behind and wait. The Chairman decides to go with the boys, but Pearl states that since they were the ones who were asked to meet Rotom in addition to their previous encounter with it, they should go on ahead instead. The Chairman agrees and sends the two off with Charon's notebook in hand. At the Old Chateau, Diamond and Pearl note that the building is as creepy as it usually is. Pearl states that although the mansion is stated to be haunted by ghosts, it's really the work of Rotom. Although Diamond worries if they'll be able to trick it again, Pearl reminds him that they are in this mess because Diamond bragged to Professor Rowan about their earlier battle with it. As they search, they berate having to search for Rotom at night due to the group of wild heckling them. They enter a room where a Pokémon waits inside a television. Pearl checks the notebook to confirm that the creature really is Rotom. Rotom quickly exits the television and reveals its true form. Pearl has use while Diamond has Kit use . Both moves do not affect Rotom, revealing that it is a with the Ability in addition to it being an . Rotom moves towards Diamond and Pearl and shocks them before leaving and giggling at them. Pearl manages to see that it fled to a building in Eterna City and tells Diamond that they need to chase after it. Diamond quickly finds a key next to him with the words " " and "Eterna" written on it. They guess that it has something to do with the building Rotom went into and head off. After performing a joke to pass the time, Diamond and Pearl approach the Team Galactic Eterna Building, which is currently being renovated. Although reluctant to go inside, Diamond becomes determined because Rotom shares his love of robot anime, which annoys Pearl because he thinks there are better reasons to be determined. Pearl quickly sneaks through the corridors with Diamond sluggishly following him. When Pearl tells Diamond to be more stealthy, Rotom appears and fires an attack at him. Rotom runs away again, leading the two into a room labeled "Secret Room". Assuming the Secret Key must work in the Secret Room, Pearl uses the key to unlock the door, although it causes a stream of electricity to shock his hand. They enter the room, which contains five different appliances with strange motors attached to their backs. Rotom appears from the ceiling and jumps into the washing machine. The washing machine takes on a similar appearance to Rotom and it begins attacking them with . They wonder how it could use the move now when it couldn't before and guess that it must be because Rotom possessed the washing machine and became a . Diamond brings out Tru to try and counter it, but Rotom possesses the microwave oven and attacks them with . Pearl quickly realizes that since Rotom is made out of plasma, it can possess appliances and gain special moves based on the appliance it's possessing. Rotom moves into the fan next, turning it into a and allowing it to blow the two away with . The attack sends the group crashing through the wall and landing outside. By looking through Charon's notebook, they learn that the forms Rotom took were Wash Rotom, Heat Rotom, and Fan Rotom. Rotom quickly possesses the fridge next, turning it into Frost Rotom and allowing it to attack with a powerful . Tru attempts to counter with , but the Blizzard freezes and shatters the attack into pieces. Rotom possesses the lawn mower next, turning it into Mow Rotom, and chases the two alongside the grass. Pearl shouts that they need a plan to stop Rotom and quickly remembers that they defeated Rotom by tricking it into the television in their first encounter with it. Pearl sends out and asks Diamond to keep Rotom busy while he goes to the Old Chateau. Later, Pearl returns with the Old Chateau's television. Much to his surprise, he finds Diamond half-naked lying with Rotom on the grass that has been cut to look like Diamond's face. After being shaken awake, Diamond reveals that Rotom wasn't actually trying to battle them, but was just playing. After Rotom stopped chasing Diamond, Rotom cut the grass to look like his face, revealing that it was actually friendly. Diamond states that while Pearl was gone, he asked Rotom to uses its forms to make snacks and wash and clean his clothes until they eventually fell asleep on the grass. Pearl notes that despite there being so many mysterious Pokémon in the world, Diamond is able to understand their emotions. Pearl praises Diamond for his skills, but the boy claims that it was all the work of the Elite Four deciphering Charon's notebook. Although they worry that Charon will come for Rotom, Pearl states that with its transformation skills, Rotom will be able to protect itself. They leave Rotom and say their goodbyes, but it tells them that it wants to join them. They accept Rotom's request and set off to somewhere else. Elsewhere, Marley walks through a flower-filled area with Oak's Letter in hand. Behind her, a cave looms with a hole that leads to the Distortion World. Inside, two men wonder how long they have been inside the area and even question whether they are still alive. The men are revealed to be Paka and Uji, who wander around the area with their Pokémon. A roar suddenly fills the area, cause them to hide. They quickly see that it is , the lord of the Distortion World that they have been running from ever since they got there. Giratina begins using its tentacles to pry open a hole into Eterna City, just above the statue of the fused Dialga and Palkia. Once the hole is big enough, Giratina leaps through it and changes its appearance. After it changes its Forme, Giratina lands on the statue, smashing it to pieces, and lets out a loud roar. Major events * , , the Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman, and Dr. Footstep set out to find Sinnoh's rare and legendary Pokémon. * Diamond and Pearl successfully find , which decides to join them. * Marley appears at the Sendoff Spring. * Paka and Uji are revealed to be alive in the Distortion World. * exits the Distortion World and attacks the Eterna City statue. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Normal, Wash, Heat, Fan, Frost and Mow forms) Characters Humans * * * Professor Rowan (flashback) * Paka and Uji * Marley * Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman * Dr. Footstep Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's; flashback) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Kit/ ; 's) * (Reg; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Tauler/ ; 's) * (Digler/ ; 's) * (Paka's) * (Uji's) * (Marley's) * (Adventures; all forms) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (multiple) * (silhouette; fantasy) * (silhouette; fantasy) * (silhouette; fantasy) * (silhouette; fantasy) * (silhouette; fantasy) Trivia Errors * In the Japanese version, when commands Tru to use , he calls out 's name instead. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Rotom (Nhiệt, Tẩy rửa, Cắt, Lượn xoay, Sương giá) - Năm loại đồ điện gia dụng }} de:Kapitel 430 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS430 it:PS430 zh:PS430